Play It Safe
by urharmony
Summary: Jemma. Start of Season4. What if after Sean, Emma ruled badboys out of her life, it was just SO cliche! Nerds were her type now! Good clean cut smart, no danger, no heartbreak, nerdy boys. Then comes along Jay, but Emma has specific rules now on who she dates ...and he's asking her to break every single one of them. Can she trust him? Will he break her heart..
1. Rolling In The Deep

Emma was thinking all this while chewing on her pen and staring at Toby's new friend Rick. You know, swearing off bad boys and guys with no good intentions was the best thing for her. Yup, that's right, her new type of boy she wanted was a nerd.

I guess you could say she could easily get Toby, and she did, for a week.. but they were just too close, he was like her little brother. But Rick? Rick had all the answers.. Really, he did! He could beat Emma at a game of trivia anyday.. she kinda got turned on by that now.. nerds were the new hot.

With a sigh Emma watched as he quickly and efficiently solved the word problem Emma had been working on for 20 minutes, then moved on to the other ten in rapid-fire sequence. Wow, it suddenly felt much warmer in the room. His glasses slipped from the bridge of his nose and he pushed them back up, on instinct, so absorbed in the equations. That was hot.

Suddenly a hand went onto Emma's forehead and the blonde blinked out of it, brushing Manny off her, "What?" she hissed.

Manny sighed helplessly, "sometimes I worry just how much Sean Cameron hurt you." she joked, knowing Emma had moved on but what the consequence of it did.

"He just helped me see there is nothing really attractive about bad boys, it's all just a cliche." Emma informed looking back at Rick, "But him? He'd be a total gentlemen, hold doors for me, debate with me.. do homework together."

Manny couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably, shaking her head and getting back to work.

Emma's gaze was so glued to Rick, she hardly noticed Toby even take a notice and stare at her with wide eyes. He thought when she finally kissed him, the end was near, but now she was looking at Rick like she was gonna jump him? That girl seriously had some serious issues to work out..

"Rick, don't look now," he whispered. "but Emma is staring at you.".

Rick finished scribbling something down then looked at Emma with wide, terrified eyes. Toby jabbed him in the shoulder and pointed at Emma as if Rick hadn't already been looking her way.

It didnt make sense to them either, trust me. And the word was going around school that Emma was crushing on him too, guess people just thought it was a joke but she was actually really into it. Why? She was a great looking girl, yes she loved her studying too and they had that in common but he found World of Warcraft more interesting than dating!

Emma smiled a little to Rick hoping he'd smile back as he caught her staring.. . Rick turned back to his paper with embarrassing speed, blushing like mad. Emma frowned, what she didn't notice was Sean and Jay staring from the back rows and sharing a look.

"She's doing it for show, I swear." Sean insisted, devastated Emma was into Rick, after dating him! Well, Chris too but still!

"She is INTO the nerds man, look at her!" Jay couldn't help but laugh seeing the scene of Rick blushing like mad when he caught Emma looking at him. Greenpeace was always Jay's biggest amusement at school, "The girl never seazes to entertain me..." he drifts off trying to think about it but shook his head.

"If you're into her, get in line behind Toby and every other nerd in this school." Sean said rolling his eyes and said, "I heard rumours but I thought it was a joke."

"Some girls are into it.." shrugged Jay, slowly moving his eyes around Emma's figure as she did her work. He kinda understood... some days he caught himself into Emma..she was a nerd right? A hot one though. Look at that tight body..long tanned legs..long blonde hair, and this year? New found boobs.. how did a girl who looked like that get such a big brain? Did she go to the land of Oz and ask the wizard?

"Is Alex?" Sean challanged.

Jay snorted, snapping his eyes of Emma, "Alex is into Towerz nowadays.. not sure if I'm even into her." he confirmed, shrugging bluntly.

The bell rang and Emma jumped up from her seat with Manny, walking off into the hallway. Sean groaned and finally stood up from his seat, Jay couldn't help but laugh and followed.

"Hungry?" Liberty teased Emma as her and Manny sat, and Emma went right into her bag.

"For a nerd sandwich? Yes," Emma answered, looking longingly at the back of Rick's head who was up at the cafeteria line.

"Ew." Manny tossed her a disgusted look and grabbed her arm. "I am going to pretend you did not say that."

Emma grumbled, leaving her sandwhich alone now, "whatever.. he doesn't notice me anyways.." she stared off into space. Ok. Maybe Sean did damage her a LITTLE but for good reason, to watch her heart more better, nerds were the best bet.. but since they were so jumpy when girls were around..it was hard for Emma to catch a good one.

"You know, I'm so depressed I don't think I can even eat."

Manny suddenly brightened. "Then hand me your deli sandwich." Emma just nodded and tossed her it, sighing heavily.

"What are we doing today? The mall?" Liberty asked.

"Sounds good," said Manny, not glancing up and eating, "I need a new outfit for the party! And Em, yu should get one too."

"I heard the new kid Chester was into you!" gasped Liberty to Emma who just ignored, not caring.

Manny groaned and grabbed Emma by her shoulders, "I want my best friend back! The semi normal one!" she groaned but laughed and Emma giggled alittle with her and shrugged

She knew it was silly, but it was safe.

"Sorry I can't go," Emma said, trying not to sound guilty.

Liberty caught it and gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I'm going to the science club meeting." Emma felt herself blush.

"What sciense club? I'd know about it." Liberty insisted.

Emma cringed, "The new one I switched to"

"You switched into another club!?" Liberty pouted.

Manny rolled her eyes, "This nerd talk, I'm going to shoot myself!" she pointed her index finger at her head and pretended her thumb was at the trigger and blew it up.

"Its Ricks new club." Emma whispered and Liberty gasped feeling betrayed, "I need more time to talk to him!"

Manny shook her head, "Just let her do it, she'll come to her senses soon." she told Liberty while giving Emma a 'you're insane!' look.


	2. Drive Me Crazy

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know  
Right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
And how I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little lonely  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell _

Emma glanced around nervously, not wanting to be late- nerds are very particular about being on time for any thing that involves science. She had no idea where Rick held his club in though since Libertys were in science.

She was by the office after school when she noticed Jay Hogart leaning against the wall by the door. He wore his usual backward black hat and wore that usual smirk too as he locked eyes with her.

"Not shocked seeing you here." muttered Emma trying to keep her eyes off him and looked around for any hint where the sciene club meeting would be, "have you seen Toby? Or Rick Murray?" she asked and then frowned, knowing that was probably a stupid question to ask him, unless..you know, he just stuffed them into a locker.

Jay even snickered, shaking his head, "don't know where your boyfriends at."

Emma snapped her eyes at him and instantly crossed her arms, "What's that suppose to mean?" she glared into his blue eyes, for being such a bad boy, you'd wonder why God gave him such trustful looking eyes and a nice smile when he was just a theif, a cheat.

It was very deceiving for a girl ! but she knew better, unlike the others.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Everybody knows your crushin on Murray." he confirms and then paused, going serious, "You should watch out though, heard he put a girl into acoma." he admitted and stood up straighter, looking down at her.

Emma glared, she wouldn't believe that! Though... she swore she heard that from someone else too. She sighed, leaning on the wall beside him. Maybe she was just acting too desperate for a nerd, it had to be the RIGHT nerd, doesn't have to be glasses or a cliche nerd but someone who was smart, shy, mannered..

Emma then blinked and rememberd she was standing next to her enemy and looked up at him awkwardly, he must of noticed this too because his head turned and stared at her too.

He blinked, shocked. "Shit." he blurted out, removing his eyes off her

Emma blinked once more, wondering where that came from, "What?" she laughed a bit, giving him a wierd look as he snuck another glance at her and just shook his head.

"Nothing." he coughed and picked his bag up, "Catch you later." he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Don't you have detention?!" Emma called after him and glanced at the office, then to the door he bursted out from. She tilted her head to see the school slut, Amy, chase him to his car and rolled her eyes. See? Predictable. Girls thought they could change a guy like Jay Hogart. You just couldn't.

Suddenly she thought about his eyes and smile again, then shook her head, Science suddenly seemed incredibly interesting and she raced to go find that club meeting.

Finally, a few days of joining the team, Emma had to say, it was a complete... fail! Rick would do anything to try to get away from her, trying to flee whnever he could and he just stutterd whenever she tried to talk to him, it was getting rather old! Another week had gone by and she sat listening to his ending speech before club time was done.

"and next week we will have a trivia game." he coughed awkwardly and pushed up his glasses, "Toby me and Emma will be on one team...Lucy, Trevor and Ryan on the other." his eyes were on the ground as Emma looked impressed..well, that was different, he finally picked her to be on his team! She even smirked when he quickly glanced at her and then away blushing.

Emma walked out feeling pretty good, as if she completed a mission and even saw Rick standing in the hall, waiting for his mom to give him a ride.

"Rick!"

"E-Em..Emma, hi." he finally got her name out, Emma sighed, finally.

"Are you going to that party next weekend?" she asked curiously as a figure from behind her came on over.

"well n-no, I wasn't invited but-" Rick stopped midsentence and looked like a deer in the headlights, whatever was behind Emma, scared him off and he went running out of school.

Emma gave a puzzeled look until she turned and saw Jay standing there, watching with amusement as Rick ran away, "Look what you did!" Emma exclaimed at him and he couldn't help but look at her and then smirk.

he chuckled, "As if you were getting anywhere." he taunted.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, a bit taken back. She was NOT vaine! But she has heard she was one of the hottest girls in school! How DARE Jay say she had no game!?

"You practically raped him. Lucky bastard." Both sentences stunned Emma when Jay spoke. He seemed to change the subject fast "Want a ride home?" he flipped his car keys out of his jacket.

Emma swallowed hard, "You don't think I'm good enough for Rick?" why did that bother her that Jay said that..

Jay looked at her like she was insane, "I'm just saying you probably intimidate him, and nerds like Rick dont go for that."

Emma tilted her head, "What does he go for?" she asked.

Jay snorted, looking around boredly, "I'm positive He likes his girls quiet and timid and cotton candy sweet."

Emma considered that for a minute. "I can be quiet and timid and cotton candy sweet." hell, she was the sweetest girl in school! She was KNOWN as cause girl HELLO!

She almost even squeeked when Jay took such a closer step towards her, his head tilting a bit more down towards her, so close it made Emma's face feel hot, "You're definatly cotton candy sweet." his deep voice spoke lowly to her, "But you can't be quiet," he gave her a playful grin "and you are not timid one bit Greenpeace."

When Emma got the nerve to look up and into his eyes to glare, she saw that sparkle glee in his, like he was infatuated with something about her. That's silly! Her and Jay were enimies, nothing more.. where was Rick? She needed to hear him claim his love for her, not be wasting time on bad news boys. There was practically a sign over Jay's head warning Emma to protect herself.

"I'll walk thank yu." Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him and then walked off. Jay couldn't help but watch her leave, and even snuck a peek as she tossed her hips back and forth and then grinned shaking his head.

Someone else came out from behind him, their strong arms crossed over their chest.

"Were you just talking to Emma?" Sean asked Jay, eyeing him.

Jay looked back, stopped grinning, to then snicker and shrug, "Don't worry Romeo.." he looked back where Emma left, "She's not interested." for some reason he felt himself feel a bit down on that

Sean nodded and left, Jay stood there staring where Emma once stood, confused.. when did he care about a girls feelings towards him?


	3. Girls Night Invaded

"Hey Em."

Manny, who brought Darcy for their sleepover, also led Liberty in who smiled and greeted too.

Emma sighed closing her door behind them, she really needed this, just a girls night.

"So.." Darcy said happily while digging into her bag and popped out a bunch of nail polishes, "Whose first?"

Manny squeeled grabbing the pink and Emma smiled rolling her eyes and grabbed the yellow.

It wasn't dark yet so they sat on Emma's porch painting their toes and nails, gossiping about boys, until they heard a honk when a white car drove passed, exiting from the house Emma's new neighbor moved in.

"That's Chester." whispered Darcy, blushing herself as the guy waved from his brothers car.

"And he has a twin." Liberty said, impressed.

Emma focused on her toes as all the girls sighed helplessly, watching the truck go, "There's three of them." she dully recalled out loud.

Manny and Darcy gasped and giggled, Manny leaned over and nudged Emma, "So we can all take one!" she laughed hard with Darcy and Liberty rolled her eyes smiling.

Emma, annoyingly, wiped the part of nail polish that smudged on her foot instead of on her toe because of Manny's playful nudge. She just wasn't interested really. She had better things to focus on, like Rick.

"Emma, we'll see you girls a bit later." Spike told her daughter, coming out the front door followed by Snake, "Can you put Jack to bed?"

Emma nodded but asked "where are you going?"

Snake answered while getting his keys out, "Just to Joeys, might be a little late! We will call you on our way home." he insisted and Emma waved, watching them go.

When the car was gone Emma focused on her toes in silence, but then noticed it was too silent, with many girls around her. She tilted her head up to see all three girls staring at her.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded

"Em, you have the house to yourself."

"And my little baby brother." Emma added to Darcy who rolled her eyes. Emma didn't see why Manny enjoyed hanging out with her.

Manny gasped, "We can just call a few boys over" she pouted to Emma, pleading, "JUST A FEW"

"Like who?" sighed Emma, knowing Manny never gave up.

Manny dug for her cellphone, "Let me call my sticks." she said, texting away.

"Your sticks?" joked Liberty, sharing a 'what?' kind of look with Emma who giggled.

Manny gave them a look, "Spinner! Cause he plays drums...duh."

Emma shut her eyes as she calmly spoke, "Manny..Spinner is dating Paige."

"And incredibly not happy." Manny insisted, and was so sure. Emma shook her head, here goes another Craig..

Meanwhile, back with Spinner, he was at the back of the Dot having a break from work with Jay. Jay was smoking a joint with his friend when he noticed Spinners phone go off when the guy didn't, too busy bitching about his 'honey bee'.

"Yo, why's Manny Santos texting you?" taunted Jay, raising an eyebrow at Spinner who completely shut up and went red.

Woah. Jay did not take Spin as a cheater, let alone on Paige Queen B. Yet...he's heard about Greenpeaces' best friend, Slutos as he usually called her. Usually that was his type, but whenever he looked at Manny he couldn't help but think..Emma. And how much Manny didn't have that cute stubborn side Emma had..or the blonde hair thats always shaped differently every day..personally he loved it when it was naturally wavy.

Greenpeace was probably one of not many girls who could get away with not doing her hair and make up and still be in the Hot catagory..

Jay snapped out of it almost forcingly, shaking his head and then looking at the joint like it was the cause of making him think of Emma Nelson.

Spinner sighed and texted on his phone to then pause, "I-I have to go."

"Woah sparky, you ain't goin nowhere til you explain." taunted Jay with that famous cheshire grin.

spinner huffed, "It's nothing, just helping her on our school work." he went to walk by for Jay to grab his phone and look, "Dammit!" cursed Spinner.

Jay read the text, Manny was letting Spinner know Emma had her house to herself tonight and he should come over, and maybe bring some friends. Jay smirked, maybe Manny was trying to set Emma up now as to seeing her wierd fetish for nerds lately too.

"A little party and you weren't going to invite me?" Jay teased Spinner.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "I know you don't get along with Emma, and I doubt you wanna go hit on Liberty... that's who she's with right now."

Jay shrugged, "I'll go." he kicked at the stones near his feet.

Spinner raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked but slowly shrugged, "Alright lets go." he went to turn but then pointed, "No telling Paige."

Jay rolled his eyes leading Spinner to _his_ car, "Really? Cause I had a tea party booked with her tomorrow morning." he sarcastically noted and got into his orange civic.

When the two walked up to the Nelson residence Jay took in the view... it was so, Greenpeace. Average nice looking town house, pretty garden..

Manny opened the door and squeeled, jumping into Spinners arms and hugging him tight and sharing a kiss. Jay still couldn't believe it, Spin, was a cheater. He use to tell Jay all the time he'd get caught when he cheated on Alex.

But, Jay was over that.

"Oh..you brought Jay." Manny seemed to be a bit disappointed, eyeing him but tried to smile, "Hey Jay." She didn't really ever speak to him but saw him around, and been in front row seats when him and Emma would bicker at another. He was hot yes, but she knew his repuation and she leaned up close to Spinner.

Jay rolled his eyes and couldn't believe Manny didn't think he could hear her whispering to Spinner about him from two feet away.

Manny whispered to Spin, "Although yes girls find his...womanizing way attractive.. I was thinking more..charming." she frowned.

"What." Jay said pointing at himself like he didn't get it, "**I'm **not _charming_?" hearing this from Emma's friend made him laugh, silently, a bit in shock. A bit insulted! Both Manny and Spinner gave him wierd looks until he stopped and glared, "And how romantic you two look, so everlasting." he taunted.

"Lets just go in." Spinner told Manny, ushering her inside while giving Jay a 'what are you doing?!' look and even mouthed it.

Inside, Emma sat on her couch with Darcy and Liberty, Liberty was talking until Darcy shushed her, seeing who came in the door and taking their coats off.

"Oh my god!" she squeeled quietly, "Jay Hogart is _here_?!" she whispered and slapped Emma's knee excitingly.

Emma's eyes widen as she snapped out of it hearing that, no, Darcy had to be seeing things. Jay?! In HER house? Jay, Jay? HER JAY? Emma whipped her hear around to look and then her eyes widened.

"Be right back." she got up and went to the kitchen.

Jay meanwhile, stepped into the living room right as she left and looked around, she was no where to be seen. Just some wierd brunette girl staring up at him wierdly, smiling, and Towerz old nerdy girl friend giving him a stern look like he was going to cause mayhem.

Spinner patted Jay's back with a sheepish grin, "Well! This will be fun."


	4. I Can't Have You, No, Like You Have Me

Emma paced back and forth, she's been gone several minutes..what could be her excuse? Popcorn! She can make popcorn. Emma slammed the microwave door closed and put her hands on her head.

"Why am I freaking out?" she whispered to herself and laughed a bit at herself, shaking her head. It's fine, we're all just hanging out. It's Jay AND Spinner. No big deal. Why would it be a big deal? Emma grabbed a bowl and cursed loudly when she dropped it and looked at her hands.

Not only were her hands shakey but her breath. This was not good, she must be getting sick.

Emma finally came out to see most of the girls on the ground now on the blankets they had set up earlier. Manny was cuddling with Spinner on the ground and right beside them was Darcy and even Liberty giggling up to Jay who sat on the couch.

What? Only HE gets the couch? Is he freakin God or something.

Jay looked over to see Emma's displeased look as she sat on the other end of the couch, as far away as him as she could until he smirked and moved over right in the middle next to her, grabbing some popcorn out of her bowl before she could even do so.

"Ugh!" Emma even blurted out, giving him a look when he popped it into his mouth happily and just winked at her.

Darcy had gotten up and took the other side of him, and talked about, well anything with him. Emma noticed she never shut up and she even wanted to wrap duck tape around the girls mouth. They put on a movie and would now and then talk but during, Emma would shift uncomfortably whenever Darcy would inch closer to Jay when the lights went off.

Go get a room, Emma rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the movie

.Jay was wrapped into the movie since he got to pick, Fast and furious ofcourse! He blinked when he felt the girl next to him slowly tapping her fingers on his thigh. Not exactly the girl he wanted to be doing that... He kind of stared at the TV trying to act normal until he slowly looked down at Darcy's fingers.

What was her name? Darlene?

Jay tried to stay still, hoping no one would notice, his eyes slowly shifted to Emma on the other side, who also seemed pretty focused on the movie. Her head tilted near him a bit so she could lean her head on the couch. Jay smiled a little, then frowned down at the hand that was now creeping up more and moved closer to him, he wasn't interested. Darcy kept smiling cheekily until her mouth fell when he grabbed her hand from going anywhere close to his .. private parts.. jesus, did he just think that?

He also seemed to shove the popcorn that was on his lap into her hands, "Popcorn?" he asked, almost too nicely, clearly knowing what she was really trying to get at.

He shifted in his seat and inched closer to Emma, losing his breath a little and sneaking a glance at her again. She seemed to looking sleepy, her eyes heavy. He glanced over his shoulder seeing the couch had a blanket and pulled it off, putting it over her.

Emma opened her eyes when she felt the lights go on.

"Well..." Manny drifted standing at the lamp and thinking about the movie, "That was... a total kill to our girl night." she had to admit. What a guy movie!

Jay snickered and even Spinner laughed, Emma looked at Jay beside her, forgetting he had actual come while she napped a little, she then noticed a blanket on her and slowly eyed Jay at the corner of her eye.. did he put this on her? Oh my god..that was so sweet. For Jay. For a bad boy. BAD BOY . Emma snapped out of it and sat up, taking it off.

Jay noticed how wierdly she ignored the blanket and didn't question it and saw himself feel a deep dissapointment by it. Fuck. He glanced at Emma again. Was he crushing on Greenpeace?

**You are far passed crushing, **his mind spoke to him, **when have you ever cared so much about a girl?**

_Never. . _Jay admitted, _Not til Emma. _She just always so entertaining, amusing, he loved it about her. Liked, he LIKED it about her. So bubbly, so virtue, yet so wild, so mouthy, so independent, so adorable, so sexy..inlove with her.

"Who wants to play sherades?" smiled Liberty, the dork in her shining.

Emma even had to laugh, knowing they wouldnt, Jay smirked too while beside her... Sneaking glances at another.

_I can't have you, no  
Like you have me_

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

You can't feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life  
**(Pretty reckless-You) Author note : MY most FAVORITE song.**


	5. Passion

Emma didn't know where it came from, but when she woke up the next day she had a burning need to pick her act up more and try harder with Rick.

As she walked through the halls she got lost into thought, see.. she would tell her you what she was feeling, what she was even thinking, but she hardly knew herself. Emma looked up while walking a bit gloomly and then slowly stopped walking when she saw Jay.

Emma looked away right before he noticed her too and she turned around, going the other way. Emma bit her lip and crossed her arms around herself. Jay stood down the hallway watching her walk the other way as students passed him, and he had an unreadable look as he looked down and then nodded, walking the other way.

Emma did as much as she could all day to avoid Jay, and she was doing a fanstic job!

"Hey Emma." she heard as she was at her locker and turned.

Oh! Rick. Thank god.

"Hey!" she plastered a big smile on and then frowned at herself, realizing how fake it felt.

Rick itched the back of his head nervously, "My mom says I can't go to that party this weekend.." he drifts off shyly.

Emma gave him a sad smile, "Maybe next time." she went to close her locker until she heard him call her name, "Yeah?" she went back to him, holding her school books.

"I-I'd love to take you to the school dance though." he insists.

Emma smiled softly, he was so sweet... she didn't think she even wanted to go anymore. Wait! WAIT! Isn't this what she wanted?

"Sure Rick." she said, nodding and he blinked to then let a huge grin out and nodded, walking away. Emma laughed a bit, really? No good bye? She sighed.. see? Nerds were easier than complicated boys.

Before she walked by a corner Jay seemed to be leaning on, eavesdropping, she heard him speak up, "Cute."

Emma shut her eyes but then slowly turned to give him a 'what' look, crossing her arms.

Jay, however, appeared to be positively chipper. "You know what the biggest give away that you don't really have a thing for Rick, is?" He asked as if continuing on a conversation from earlier. What was up with his good mood?

"There is no give away," Emma replied through gritted teeth even as she tried to tell herself to just ignore him. "Because I _do_ have a thing for him."

"It's that you're too nice to him," Jay carried on as if Emma hadn't spoken.

"All that demonstrates is your complete ignorance about relationships," Emma snapped. "People who like each other are nice to each other. That's the way it works."

He let out a soft chuckle as he walked more closer to her nose to nose, "Apparently not always."

Emma's face was burning with the implication of what he'd just said, she pushed past him into her next class room and marched over to a desk, dumping her stuff down angrily and then throwing herself into her chair.

She let herself glare hard at her table until she looked back out the classroom door, seeing Jay STILL standing there, STILL with that smirk on his face until he nodded at her as a goodbye and left

Emma tried to catch her breath. What the hell was going on..

"Im done with Sticks!" Manny cried, sitting in the spot next to her before the bell rung.

Emma raised a knowing eyebrow. Course they wouldn't work out..

"He just USED me." Manny exclaimed.

Emma leaned in close putting her hand on her shoulder, "Manny you go for the worse guys. Unavailable guys!" she teased but was completely serious.

Manny got a tissue out and blew into it, "I should just end my life! O-Or just be like you and go for nerds."

Emma rolled her eyes, gees, be like Emma..or kill yourself. What nice options and made her life look sad.

Alright, she wasn't blind. She knew Jay was a babe, but he was wrong for her, he would be complicated, he'd drive her crazy wondering what he was thinking.. Emma didn't want to go through that. That's what broke your heart when you were so amazed by someone, you couldn't guess what they were thinking. Nerds were simple.. like one plus one.

Emma lazily put her head down on her desk, tired of all the thoughts through her head.


	6. So Smooth

Emma was walking her way to school when our favorite orange civic came rolling up and the passanger window rolled down.

Jay leaned over while driving slowly, "Hey Greenpeace!" he called and as soon as she heard that she stopped, his car stopped just as ubruptly too and he smirked as if teasing her.

Already, so early then the usual scedual!

Emma shook her head but found herself smiling, "Go away."

"You want a ride?" he asked, smirk turning into a grin, "I'm feeling my once a year good deed coming up."

Emma began to walk again but laughed, shaking her head no. She couldn't stop smiling and ran a hand through her hair trying to look the other way so he didn't see.

"I've got air conditioning too which is impressive." Jay just drove along beside her and kept talking, "Me being so trailer trash and all."

Emma was really smiling now and laughed out loud. She stopped and looked at him and he even gave a puppy looking pout and she eyed him closely.

"Fine." she made a scoff as if it bugged her and went over, when she held her hand out to open her door the car moved up a little.

"Oh sorry, foot fell off." Jay insisted, backing up to her again as she gave him an as if look.

She tried again and he drove backwards and she crossed her arms but laughed, "I'll walk!" she yelled at him but just couldn't find the anger when she heard him laughing too and he sped his car up to her and leaned over, opening the door for her, grinning like an idiot.

Emma rolled her eyes but got in as he sat back up and now they sat together, car not moving, and snuck a look at another the same time.

"You're an ass." Emma simply told him.

"You love it." Jay confirmed and blared his rock and roll music knowing she'd hate it and sped off, laughing again when she playfully hit his arm.

When they got to school thankfully only a few cheerleaders were outside, but to Emma's dislike, Darcy was one of them and eyed her getting out of Jay's car.

Emma suddenly felt..guilty. But for what?

"You crazy about him?" Jay suddenly asked, walking up to school with her.

She jumped and gave him an insane look until she shook her head, Rick..he meant Rick. "Yup, couldn't be any more crazy for him."

Jay glanced at her as they took their steps up the school stairs and chuckled softly seeing how bored she looked when she said it.

After that day, Jay also gave her a ride the next day, and the next, and he was dying to again after the weekend and Monday came around...and Emma was depending on it too..yet it was just a 6 minute walk and it was Spring..

"She's getting pretty cute no?" Sean had to admit, working on Jay's orange civic with him.

Jay was working under the hood and stopped, wondering what the hell Sean was talking about until he glanced across the street to Emma and Manny coming out from THE DOT, saying goodbye to their friend Liberty. He then started to stare at the engine.

Sean was whiping his greasy hands on a rag as he tilted his head, seeing Emma laughing with her friends..

Jay just went back to working, "You dated her." he said roughly, "Wasn't she always cute?" he couldn't look Sean in the eye, not only for guilty reasons such as Jay thinking Emma was more than cute.. He just couldn't understand why Sean was now picking up interest again in Emma..since Jay's met her, he's never stopped thinking she was a riot, a damn one at that.

"Guess the word I'm looking for is hot." joked Sean, looking back at Jay "Think I should ask her out again?"

"Didn't you kinda break her heart?" Jay asked, feeling a bit protective.

Sean shrugged, "Me and her always are on and off."

"Aren't you ON with a different girl?" Jay taunted, "Ellie?"

Sean shook his head, "She doesn't have what Emma does. That spark you know.." he drifts off.

Jay looked at him like he was crazy, "Then why'd you let go of it the first place?" he barked. Only someone selfish could let something as good as that go when you never deserved it in the first place..

Sean gave him a wierd look, "Since when does it matter to you? You never got along with her."

Meanwhile with Emma, Manny nudged her, "Look, theres trouble across the street." she said, noticing the bad boys but they had just missed them looking over at them ironically too.

Emma looked twice when she noticed Jay with Sean and tilted her head curiously.

Liberty smirked, "Its fun seeing bad boys out of school, its like going to the zoo." she joked.

Emma was too in thought and shook her head and looked up, "Gonna go before it rains." she admitted.

Manny looked shocked, "OH yeah! Lib? Can I get a ride.." she drifts and the girl nodded since going that way too.

"Em, you want one?" Liberty kindly offered.

Emma was half paying attention, watching Sean saying Goodbye to Jay as well and Jay now alone.

"Em?" Liberty said again.

"No." she said quick, maybe too quick cause they gave her wierd looks until the grey sky cracked a lighting spark and big thunder noise.

Manny squeeled and grabbed Libertys hand when it began to rain, "She likes the rain! Me? Not so much!" the two laughed and waved goodbye running to Libertys car.

Emma laughed and put her red hood on, and began quickly walking down the street the other way

Sometimes, she loved walking in it.. made her feel fresh, better..

As she stopped at a red light she paused for a second and jumped at the crack of thunder. Ok. Maybe it was raining to hard this time.

A car honked and Emma looked to her left and a smile crept to her face as Jay actually smirked, got out of the car and jogged through the rain to open the door for her himself.

She eyed him meanly, playfully, but he gave her a promising look and nodded to inside his car.. no tricks this time.

Emma laughed and sat in, buckling up and he grinned, shutting the door and ran back to the other side as a bunch of cars began to honk behind him when the light turned green.

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it**_


	7. What If I Was Good To You

"What would you do without me?" Jay asked Emma as he drove.

Emma laughed looking down to hide her blush, and noticed her hands shaking and then shoved them into her coat. It was the rain, just the rain.

They pulled into her driveway and she frowned, wishing she didn't live so close to the Dot.

Jay didn't even ask her why she was just sitting there with him, it was just a comfortable silence.

"How about I give you my number?" Jay asked Emma out of nowhere she even gave him a wierd look, "For when you do need a ride...anywhere.. any..time." he clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes as Emma looked off, nodding.

"Ok." she shrugged, no harm right?

Jay raised an eyebrow, really? She simply pulled her phone out of her pocket and waited for him to take it until he smirked and grabbed it, putting his number in.

"Rick going to get mad?" Jay slowly asked, Emma could just hear the smirk even sometimes..

"If he does I'll give you a warning so you can run and hide." Emma joked back giving him a look.

Jay laughed, "Thanks." he handed her back her phone, "Cause that guy really knows how to protect his girl from wondering eyes."

Emma felt her heart skip and tried to ignore it.

Jay coughed, noticing her uncomfortable, maybe his flirting disgusted her? He awkwardly looked away, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she probably wanted to go, run actually, away from him. And he just wouldn't shut up.

Emma oh'd, looking at him, she could take a hint.. she opened the door and muttered, "Thanks."

Jay tapped the steering wheel and couldn't help but add, "Call me, if you need a ride." he confirms.

Emma smiled, feeling a bit better and nodded, shutting the door. It was getting dark but still raining and she ran to her house as Jay pulled away.

Emma went into her house calling out to her mom, then Snake...no one was home. She went to turn on a light but nothing worked. OH shit. She hated the dark, let alone being alone in a house that was usually full.

Jay was just a block away when he heard his phone go off...a text.

_Could u come bak? Powers out..little scared_

Jay shook his head smiling, happily rolling his car around and back from where he came.

"Thought you were all save the earth?" Jay asked Emma as she let him in, "Isn't no electricity part of that?"

They stood in the dark after Emma shut the door, "Shut up."

"Good one." he taunted back, hearing her moving around but barely seeing her until she lit a match and set a tall candle on fire.

The way it glowed off her... Jay felt his breath get shakey and he looked away as she lit another.

They sat on the ground leaning on her couch in the dark with few candles, enough to really see another but just dim.

"First pets name you had.." Emma went on asking questions.

Jay smirked, "Rufio."

Emma nodded entertainingly, "Dog?"

"Fish."

She laughed.

"My turn for questions." Jay confirmed.

Emma lifted her hands like she had nothin' to hide.

"Your first party?" he teased, wondering about her less talked about ways.

Emma rolled her eyes, "8th grade.. Sean ruined that though." even Emma noticed the way Jay looked away at the mention of Sean and she stopped breathing.

Oh god, she shouldn't of brought him up. Wait.. why not? She wasn' t on some date and Jay, the hottest guy in school, did NOT like her.

"He screwed you up huh?" Jay asked, finally looked at her.

Emma watched the candle and the wax drowning at the top because of the fire and then shrugged.

Jay corrected himself, "With trusting people.." he pressed on.

Emma finally looked at him, "I trust people."

"Manny and your family doesn't count." Jay said, giving her a 'I know what youre thinking' look.

Emma tugged her hair behind her ears and Jay admired her against the dim light.

silence.

"First friend you had?" Emma changed the subject.

Jay licked his lips and slowly gave a nod, so that answered his question, but he wouldn't pressure her.. "Towerz." he admitted and Emma giggled.

"You and Towerz in diapers playing..fun to imagine." Emma teased.

Jay smirked giving her a playful glare, "We were 5. My mom kept me in the house a lot, she uh.." he drifts off, not believing he was saying this, "She had some mental depression illness. I met Towerz through foster care."

Emma softened, watching Jay. Her heart skipped again and she bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

More silence in the dark...

Emma spoke up, "Sean and I dated 3 years, did you know that?" she asked Jay who actually looked a bit taken back. She nodded, "On and off."

Jay gave a wierd look... Sean didn't actually tell him it was that long..

She went on, "When I think about the year we started dating.. and I try to think about things other than Sean? I Can't. I was too young." she tried to explain, "It's like when you try to remember so far back but you can't, but i do know I had him...so.. how am I suppose to go back to normal? To JUST me.. when it was never just me." Emma's eyes looked up, trying to think, "and I can't remember who I was before him. I think thats the worse part."

Jay's eyes watched Emma with sadness.. He didn't even know what to say.

"So yes." Emma looked back at him, answering, "It is hard trusting people after he left me alone, wondering who I am, YES, it _screwed_ me up."

Jay looked down, feeling bad he used that word.. he just meant it was an issue now trusting people with her. Other than that, she was pretty fucking amazing.

"Sorry." she whispered, looking down.

"Don't be." Jay admitted, "I could win a metal with my trust issues too." he said and she smiled sadly, nodding.

He didn't say anything, but Emma felt deep down not even Sean knew about Jay's mother or her illness or he was in foster homes..

She was starting to trust Jay now..and hopefully her too.

Jay tried to change the subject for a better mood, "I should take a picture of us in the dark with thse candles and send it to your boyfriend." he smirked dangerously, "Make him think you're a little heart breaker yourself."

Emma laughed shaking her head and shoved him lightly, "Not my boyfriend." she muttered.

Jay smiled, but not over what he said, but what she answered with

_**What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you**_

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
But you know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore


	8. One step closer

Emma was at her locker near the end of another failing day. For going to the dance with Rick? He barely spoke to her..

She hadn't even told Manny about Rick finally asking her.. why not? Shouldn't she be thrilled? She wasn't embarressed or anything

"Em?"

Emma turned wondering who the speaker could of been and turned to see the one and only Sean Cameron.

Meanwhile, Jay was walking towards detention as usual when he bumped hard into a body and went to glare, but stopped.

"I-I'm rather s-sorry Jay. Please don't kill me." Rick stuttered.

Jay eyed him closely, almost like he was sizing him up. It made Rick shiver. Jay then snickered and looked around, "I don't see it."

"S-see what?" Rick didn't understand

"Emma." Jay bluntly said, rolling his eyes like Rick was the stupid one for not just knowing, "What does she see in you?" hes been non stop thinking of her since the other night happened..

Rick tried not to be insulted, but put his chin up, "I'm a very kind man, and it's not a secret my brain is my charm."

"Right, brain." Jay said boredly.

Rick just nodded, yet was still scared so went to leave but Jay grabbed him and he gasped.

"So what?.." Jay drifts, "I gotta dress nerdy or something to catch her attention?"

Even though still in Jay's grip, Rick had to softly laugh, "My ... are we smitten with Miss Nelson now?"

Jay let go of him roughly, glaring. Rick brushed the wrinkles Jay made in his mothers favorite plaid button up shirt and glared but didn't look into Jays eyes, "I know some girls don't think bullying is attractive, or smoking."

Jay rolled his eyes laughing, "It's Emma, she's _known_ for not liking bullying or smoking." he went around Rick and began turning the corner to enter the lockers hall and abruptly stopped.

There she was, and talking quietly with Sean Cameron who Jay noticed looked way to close for his liking..

Meanwhile, Emma could barely look Sean in the eyes as he spoke to her, telling her **he**, Sean Cameron, was worried about **her**. Go to hell!

"Well, I'm fine." Emma snapped back at him, going back into her locker and trying to seem busy.

Sean leaned on the locker beside hers, "We can talk..whenever you want. You know that."

"Oh I do?" Emma shot daggers at him and replied, "Because I was sure we were on a mutual hatred base."

Sean looked down, but then slowly and softly put his hand on Emma's hip and softly whispered, "You know I can never hate you."

All that Emma tried to hide away just crawled right back up in her.. the pain, and loss she felt when Sean left her..and at the worse timing when Snake had cancer and Spike just had a baby that Emma felt only she watched over..

How could he hurt her like that?

Sean let go, and took a deep breath, "I'll see you around." he told her and left. As he walked away he got near the end of the hall when he lifted his gaze from the floor and up to Jay.

Jay stood there, glaring madly and even swallowed the jealousy and hurt down in his throat, he knew he shouldn't of been so obvious but he just couldn't hide it. THere was something about Emma he could never shake off, and he had finally come to the relization that girl did infact, have him smitten and falling.

"What?" snapped Sean, glaring back but really not knowing what the look was about

Jay just clenched his jaw and shrugged, looking past Sean and watching Emma not notice them and shut her locker, walking off.

"Dance is soon.. you get asked yet?" Manny stood with Emma inside a store for dresses.

Manny was outside the changeroom infront of the mirror wearing a yellow dress as Emma sat in a chair, waiting for her and playing judge.

Too much like a banana, Emma noticed, taking in Manny's pick of a dress then answered, "No." wait, yes you did. Emma looked down at her feet.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Em it's in a week! You gotta start moving." she teased, smiling wide until she frowned and went serious while walking over to Emma, "Heather Sinclaire is telling people she saw you and Sean talking the other day?"

Emma stared blankly and tried to blink to shrug, "He just came up to me." she said, mono tone.

Manny sadly watched Emma, damn Sean for breaking this poor sweet girl.. "Em, talk to me." she begged her best friend

Emma wouldn't even look at Manny until she swallowed a lump in her throat and sadly looked back at Manny, "I hate that I still hurt over him." she finally broke into tears.

Manny gasped and pulled Emma into a tight loving hug, "Boys do this, they hurt us because they think they have that power.. Em you are so strong.. you will get over this when you realise you really were better than him and he never deserved you."

Emma shut her eyes hugging Manny tighter and shook her head, "Its messed me up so much." she cracked. She made such an ass out of herself with Jay,she shouldnt of brought Sean up to him but I dont know..talking to Jay made her feel so much better..happier

And where was he today?

She really wanted to see him..

Manny's heart broke for Emma, she knew what she meant! "Em, Craig messed me up times two since I had a bun in the oven." joked Manny, letting a tear drop herself as she pulled away from the blonde, "It took me a year.. and I still make bad choices.. but I know I'm going to be okay, I know I have to kiss some toads before I find my prince."

Emma whiped her tears as she laughed, shaking her head, "You're so stupid." she teased, laughing harder and Manny joined in and hugged her once.

"Course I am..look at the dress I just picked out." she joked and they laughed again.

_**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

The next day Emma sat in class and as the teacher was doing a lesson, she chewed on the top of her pencil while in thought.

Mrs Kwan the english teacher was going on about the book they were reading, "I think the best argument as to why Romeo and Juliet might be in love is probably that each would want to die, rather than live without another." she went up and down the isle as she spoke, "Sometimes when people fall for another, the perfect way to test yourself is thinking of your daily routine without them in it, think of how it would affect you."

Emma listened in and out of this lesson and she couldn't help but look around until she slowly and sneakily turned her head to look over her shoulder. Sean and Jay were in the back where she looked, and Emma thought about what the teacher had just said.. she smirked, seeing Jay talking during the lesson as always, not even caring and Kwan giving him a look but not suprized by it. Emma then looked at Sean.

..thinking of her daily routine and not ever seeing Sean.. it'd feel good. Emma stared off.. it'd feel real good to never see or be reminded of him again. Emma glanced at Rick.. Rick wasn't even really part of her life nor normal routine.

Her routine of life? Wake up, call Manny, meet Manny and Liberty at school, have her usual teasing with Jay, go to classes, meet her enviromental club, then meet the girls for lunch- Emma stopped thinking. Jay. Jay was in her normal routine.

She glanced at him again and bit her lip. When you had such a close enemy of the opposite sex, it could be dangerous.. you bond through out the process, I mean.. the person REALLY finds out what does and doesn't crawl under your skin. They know you..and then, they aren't your enemy anymore..then you might start to get along, then they know you even better..

Why did Emma go into such denial when she thought about what Jay was to her now?

Emma jumped when the bell rang and quickly gathered her books up.

"Meet you at lunch?" Manny asked Emma who nodded and went to walk to the only class she didn't have Manny in.

When Emma was in the hall she noticed Jay go to his locker and grab his hat and keys, she rolled her eyes but smiled and walked over.. he must be skipping next class!

"Classic Jay." Emma taunted, going to him..she's noticed he hadn't all day nor did he the other day...it really...bothered her. Yeah, just bothered. But now she smiled adorably and happily infront of him.

Jay didn't even look over, knowing her voice to well, "What's so classic?" he asked dully, pretending not to be effected by her presents. Seeing her with Sean again...he wasn't use to feeling jealous...he's never felt..possesive..or hurt. So yeah, he was a bit hurt right now from her.

Emma frowned a bit, looking down and then went to explain-

"Hey stud, come see-" the one and only Amy bounced over to them and stopped talking when she saw Emma and her shoulders dropped, unamused by this.

Jay noticed Amy and coughed awkwardly, looking to Emma and shrugged, "Ditching 4th period." he simply stated and Emma nodded slowly, she knew already.. because she knew him.

Jay tilted his head a bit concerned when Emma seemed to stare off into space before she blinked and looked at him, "Have fun."

Amy snorted, "Aren't you suppose to give us a speech right now about education?" she taunted.

Emma just looked at Jay, who for some reason had nothing to say either nor even looked at her. Jay's always teased her but he's never insulted her, and the names he called her like Greenpeace and polka dot if she wore that pattern to school, was cute. . I don't know, maybe she just thought Jay would stand up for her or something.. kinda like 'only I can tease her' kinda thing, because that was **their** thing.

Jay's mouth fell a bit when Emma just walked away and he watched her go and tried to stop watching her but he couldn't...and he felt like such a shit head. Sean and Emma were only talking, could of been much worse!

"As I was saying." Amy put her hands on his chest, "You should come see my new car." she purred, "Maybe you'll like the back seat." she whispered in his ear, "You haven't been back there for months."

She gasped a bit when he just walked off, leaving her hanging and her mouth dropped and glared, crossing her arms. Rejected.

Emma was out front of school now when she went to cross the street to begin walking home but a motorcycle stopped in front of her, cutting her off. Emma gasped and jumped back, glaring hard at the driver til they took off their helmet. Sean.

"You okay?" he asked her and that was when Emma realised she was crying, and she put her hand to her cheek, touching the tear and tried to quickly wipe them away. Her heart felt weak too... and just a second she felt happy? Well that went to shit.

Over the silence, Sean sadly looked at her.

"Let me drive you home." he said, and it wasn't a question.

Emma felt humilated enough, so took the offer to get out of there and home fast. She nodded and he passed her his helmet as she walked to the back of his bike.

Up at the entrance of the school, Jay had rushed out and then saw Emma getting on the back of Sean's bike, wrapping her arms around him.

Jay clenched his jaw and his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. He turned to walk inside to bump into Manny's Santo who looked up.

"H-" Manny stopped from greeting him to shut her mouth... she's never seen Jay look.. bothered. He was usualy care free. But his eyes told it all.. he was in pain for something and for some reason couldn't even look her in the eye.

She saw him glance at one more thing before he turned back and walked around her, leaving. Manny quickly glanced where he was to only see Emma riding off with the boy who broke her heart a million times and even shook her head as well.

As for Jay, as he turned to walk back into school, his anger even shocked him when he punched the doors window before entering and it smashed to pieces.

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_


	9. You, Me, Us

Emma was feeling so out of it, staring at the floor when Manny nudged her, "What about this one?"

Emma snapped out of it and looked at the dress Manny showed her and then groaned, "Manny can't you just pick a dress? It's been days now." she joked

"Lookin for you silly." Manny confirmed, looking through the rack again as she walked at the same time.

Emma followed after and felt her feet being dragged, "Rick asked me." she finally confessed and Manny scrunched her face up but turned and smiled

"Well! That's what you wanted right!?" Manny asked and Emma shook her head and slowly shrugged, confused.

"I thought it was." she said.

Manny stopped walking and turned to her, "Or.." she drifts, "Is that what you just thought you needed?"

Silence.

"Rick was safe. I could of never **really** liked him." Emma finally admitted, feeling a little better and Manny tilted her head, pouting.

"Which meant he could of never ever really hurt you." Manny said, understanding completely. She looked around before she took a step closer, "Are you getting back together with Sean?" she whispered.

"WHAT?! NO!" Emma yelled and then her eyes widened, looking around. She was sorry but wow! What an insane question.

Manny sighed, "Then why have you been hanging out with him?"

"I haven't!" Emma exclaimed, "He tried to talk to me and then after a bad situation he offered me a ride home." she looked at Manny like she was crazy. Get back with Sean!? No way!

Manny gave an odd look, "Bad situation?"

Emma bit her lip and then took a deep breath, "Usual banter with Amy and ... well, just Amy."

"Just Amy?" Manny didn't believe her.

"Well, Jay was there.. but he didn't say anything." Emma felt it again, her heart weaken and drop. She looked away from Manny when she brought him up.

"That jerk! He has the nerve to come to your house with Spin and then not even atleast tell Amy to piss off?" Manny shook madly. She didn't understand! She use to think Jay and Emma secretly actually had become dysfunctional friends during the time they vowed to mess with another as soon as one stepped into school everyday..and with Jay coming and hanging out she thought it was a war coming to an end, but noo-

"Do you think I really wish _Jay_ would come to _my _rescue?" Emma laughed yet it sounded so fake and she even looked like she wished he did.

Even Manny caught it and eyed Emma hard then crossed her arms slowly, "I don't know." she challanged, finally catching Emma's eyes by her firm voice, "Do you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Emma was in pure shock and shook her head no quickly and madly, "How could you ask me that?!"

"It just seems you wish Jay would of spoke up." Manny said and noticed Emma look away when she said his name again. It made sense now...was Jay watching Emma and jealous the other day?

"Lets go home." Emma snapped, finally looking at Manny again, glaring.

"Jay." Manny 'ah ha!'d when Emma looked away again, "Why do you keep avoiding my eyes when I say his name?"

"Your crazy." Emma went around her but Manny yanked her back.

"Your inlove" Manny shot back and Emma shut her mouth and looked like a dear in the headlights.. Manny's mouth fell, she didn't mean to say 'love' and didn't think Emma would take it so seriously but she saw the look on Emma's face..that she was right

"I'm not..." Emma sounded so weak, "I can't be.." she drifted off and thought about it, leaning on a wall.

Manny tried to offer better advice, "You see him every day." she laughed a little, "And he is charming..when he wants to be. And a babe.." she admited.

Emma felt it, the jealousy when Manny called the guy SHE wanted, badly, attractive and charming, and she knew this was the start of her admitting she had fallen for Jay. She laid her head against the wall she leaned on, giving it up. She was in love with Jay. Everything about him seemed to pop out so much to her. He was amazing.. crawls under her skin purposely, but still amazing, and funny, and trust there..always.

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.**_

Rick shut his locker the next day to find Emma standing there, with a sad smile, "My lady!" he cheered happily and grinned to then give a confused look at why Emma's friend was beside her too, looking nervous.

Liberty.

Emma gave a pitied look at Rick, gees..she really was in denial. My lady? Jay would of loved that..

"Rick this is Liberty." Emma introduced her to him.

They shared small smiles, but Rick was still confused but admitted "Lovely to meet you, I hope it's not a hassle that I started another science club." he told the other leader, "You're statistics and methods blow me away.."

Liberty shook her head, blushing like mad, Emma rolled her eyes smiling. Nerd talk.. she maybe had a brain, but she didn't enjoy the talk of math or anything..she just knew grades were important for her future. But these two?

They were perfect for another.

"My Methods? You're the one who won last mathematics championship." Liberty reminded and he blushed like mad and couldn't even speak while he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged bashfully.

Emma got to the point, "Rick, you're going to take Liberty to the dance this weekend, not me."

Rick stopped, and stared at Emma, to then think about it and softly smile at Liberty, "She has no objections?"

"Not a single one." Liberty answered for herself proudly.

Emma silently laughed, watching the two take closer steps to another and talking about arrangements for the dance, and then back to math and giggling with another. Love at first site.

Emma happily turned and left them be to stop when she almost ran into somebody.

Jay.

Jay stared down at her and his eyes seemed suprized to see her, but his mouth stayed silent. Emma looked away and walked around him, walking off slowly and a bit sadly.

Jay stood there and shut his eyes tightly before turning and following after her, "Emma!"

Emma just shook her head while walking, why should she turn around to him? He was being such an ass the other day.

Jay grabbed her elbow and stopped her, "Why are _you_ mad at _me?!_" he had to blurt out, giving her an incredulous look. He should be the one mad! And her chasing him!

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Emma taunted, squinting her eyes madly up at him, "It's 4th period." she went to turn and he grabbed her again as she took notice to someone coming their way, "Oh and there's your sidekick."

Jay was trying to talk but gave her a baffled look to gaze to what she glanced at, Amy, who was coming right to them then shot Emma a look, "What is that in your voice GP?" he feared asking this but had to, "Jealousy?"

Emma fumed, shoving his hand off her to then get a closer look at that hand, all cut up and looked pretty bad

"Hey Jay." Amy greeted him as Emma still watched Jay's hand, confused.

"Now now Amy." Jay informed, eyes still madly on Emma.

Amy crossed her arms, "Then when?" she snapped and Emma looked at her... did that mean Jay usually waved her off?

Made Emma a bit more happier..

"When I care to." Jay squinted his eyes pretending to think, "Which is probably never. Go bug Alex or Towerz." he bittered, over this situation.

Him and Emma needed to get things straight. No Amy, no Sean, no Rick.. just them.

Even some people raised eyebrows while passing, impressed or amused he, Jay Hogart, yelled at one of his own friends to go bug off.

Amy angered and clenched her fists while glaring at him until she snapped her eyes at Emma, she knew Jay had been following Emma around more than usual, and the secret crush was turning into way more, her blood boiled over it.

"Careful, he tends to get bored after you put out." bittered Amy to Emma, storming off just as the bell rang.

Emma snickered bitterly, giving Jay an 'are you serious?' look and walked off again.

Jay groaned, frustrated, but still grabbed her again, but held her with arms with two hands now. The halls were now emptying with students going into classes.

"Stop running away!" he yelled at her, and it echoed, since now being empty besides them two, and by the tone it sounded he wasn't just talking about physically.

Emma's mouth dropped but she glared at him, then his hand, "What happened to you? Go walk through a glass door?" she taunted.

"Window actually." snapped Jay without relizing it and then awkwardly looked away, "...and I punched it." he admitted lowly. How come he couldn't just LIE to this girl? He use to be so good at that with other girls.

"Why?" Emma asked, trying to still look mad but couldn't help but care..

Jay licked his lips nervously then coughed, mustering up courage, "Cause you make me mad." he confirmed.

Emma's heart sank.

"And you make me crazy too." he added with a snicker and looked up thinking about it, "Infact you've even made me feel hurt, a-and don't get me wrong, you probably make me more happy more than you do make me mad, and you've made me _more_ happy than anyone else has made me."

Emma's mouth fell, not understanding where he was getting at.

"But when you make me hurt?" Jay couldn't even look her in the eyes as he held her and spoke, "That's when I know I think I love you...cause I don't want to give up or go away as much as that hurt sucks." he snickered looking her in the eyes now, "Probably hurts more because I've never felt it." he swallowed hard, "You know.. being jealous? Or Possesive.. worried.. I don't usually have these feelings but when you're around or on my mind, it's there." he let one hand go off her so he could tap his forehead.

Emma's mouth hung open as if she was going to say something, but couldn't think of anything, her heart was thumping like mad and she could barely breath.

"Won't go away." Jay softly confessed.

Emma thought this was like the dream she had over and over of when she would tell HIM her feelings, but him doing it made her just want to have a heart attach, she was speechless.. wasn't this suppose to be easy? Just admit you want him too.

Wait.. did he just say he loved her?...

That was way more and 1000 times more than what Emma expected for today or to EVER come out of him. It was like going into shock, not knowing how to even blink. She took his other hand off of her gently, the one that was all cut up..because of her? Then she tried to blink and turned around, walking off.

Jay stood there, in shock himself, and once again, hurt. He cringed feeling that ache in his chest and snickered shaking his head.. so this was what heart break felt like?

When she was out of sight he heard a laugh then a slow clap, "Well that was entertaining."

Jay turned around to Alex. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at him.

"I believe they call it Karma." she explained.


	10. All I Want Is You

"you screwed up." Alex simply informed Jay, outside now.

They stood by his car, well, she sat on the front of his car as he stood infront of it. Like old times..having a smoke.

"Shove it, Alex." he growled, flicked his cigerette away angerily.

Alex laughed, "I never seen you so tense." she leaned forward tauntingly and whispered, "Nelson has _you_ looking like an idiot this time" she leaned back looking impressed, "For once I give it to the girl, she did a good job." she winked, "Your not all mucho anymore. You're at a loss with a girl for once."

"Skip the whole revenge talk Lex." taunted Jay, "We go through it every time we break up, then when we're together, I cheat on you again, and back to being broken up.. it's getting old." he muttered.

Alex glared but nodded and then asked, "Ever think this happened to you BECAUSE you don't treat girls right?" she crossed her arms, "Lucky for you I wasn't most girls you cheated on me with."

Jay gave her a confused look.

She shrugged, "I never loved you, I mean, I care about you as a friend as much as you piss me off.. and I understand your attitude cause I got one too..but I knew you could never love me back, couldn't love anybody back.. which is something those other girls didn't know you were incapable of." she laughed, "Now, some powerful miracle has happened and Jay found someone who could make him squirm." her smirk justified what she was feeling.

"If you knew, then you shouldn't of kept coming back to me." Jay insisted, feeling a little bit bad though deep down. He should of been better... this was Karma. He did deserve not getting the one girl who he's ever fallen for, who could make everything right, why did he deserve that?

"Oh but you're like, _such _a babe." Alex mocked the many girls she's heard say that and laughed, it was agreeable, but she now just looked at him as a very good friend.. even if they haven't seen another since last break up, "I knew this break up was going to be different. For once you didnt look like you needed me, like you were fine being on your own now, which we both know you use to hate." she eyed Jay closely and asked seriously, "She know about your past?"

Jay swallowed hard but nodded at her, "Not everything but most of it."

"So...while your okay with being on your own, you what? Noticed you liked Nelsons presence?" she snorted, shaking her head, "That couldn't be it. I even knew you liked teasing her a little too much before."

"She made me laugh." Jay remembered being shocked that the day she came over to him, looking for Rick, "That's when it came to me that I liked the girl.. she's crazy, but she made me laugh, and I made her laugh..and I felt happy and I really wanted to see that smile again."

"How lovely." taunted Alex boredly but nodded, understanding, "She's gotten pretty hot." she smirked when Jay gave her that look and she shrugged, "Been looking into my sexuality a lot more lately."

Jay laughed, shaking his head, then thought about Emma some more..

"Fight for her Jay." Alex said, cutting off his thoughts as she got up and off his car and patted his chest, "A girl always wants the guy to fight _for_ her." with that, she walked off.

Meanwhile..

"Emma we're going to go to Joeys again tonight." Spike told her daughter in the kitchen.

Emma nodded, chopping up some carrots to eat while Spike kissed her cheek goodbye.

"You don't got to worry about Jack tonight." Snake insisted, coming through the kitchen holding her brother and his baby seat in the other hand.

Emma just smiled.. barely, and nodded again. Let's just say her life was a little overwhelming right now.

Snake called to Spike, "Let's go honey."

Spike nodded and grabbed the car keys to then stop and turn, "Emma don't you have that dance tonight?" she asked, shocked Emma wasn't getting ready.

Emma stopped cutting the carrots and looked away guilty, "I don't feel good." she half lied, she felt horrible since she never threw herself into Jay's arms, declaring her love for him back.

Spike gave an odd look and seemed concerned until Snake nudged her and nodded to the car.

Emma was smart, if she didn't want to go, she wouldn't, and if she did, she wouldn't be scared to go.

They left, and the house was left with Emma.

Her cell phone rang and she put the knife down, answering it while chewing on a carrot, "Hello?"

Manny answered back, "Why not just come with me? We'll be anothers dates. You can't back out of the dance you just can't!"

"I don't see the fun in it." Emma admitted.

"You mean I have to go alone?" she groaned.

"Not alone," smiled Emma, "With Sully.. even though you know he's an ass and is seeing Heather Sinclaire too."

There was silence, then a soft giggle, Emma shook her head laughing. Oh Manny...

"Please call if you change your mind?" Manny asked seriously.

Emma grabbed a carrot to think about it and nodded, "Sure." she bit into it.

"By the way.." drifts Manny, "The other day I totally saw Jay Hogart ram his fist into a window after seeing you on the back of Sean's motorcycle."

Emma cringed, yeah... she would feel angry too if she actually saw Jay in the back of Amy's car... God she's been an idiot. Fear really changed a person..

Manny went on, "That seems like love to me!"

"Good bye Manny." Emma teased, and hung up after saying, "Enjoy the dance."

Emma heard her door knock and gave a look, that's wierd.. She held onto her big carrot and walked towards the door and opened it.

Jay smirked, and it took her breath away because he could still have the bad boy vibe while wearing such gentlemen clothes and even a tie... and no HAT!?

"This is a different side of you." Emma admitted, motioning to his clothes with a point...well, she pointed her carrot at him.

He laughed a little, "Well White Rabbit, you're late...for a very important date." he qouted Alice In Wonderland.

Emma opened her mouth then shook her head no, "Oh no, I'm not going." she admitted and rolled her eyes, "I actually even set up my date with Liberty." she snickered, "Probably would of been lame an-" she stopped talking and breathing and even dropped her carrot when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down a step and very, awfully, close to him, against him.

"I meant with me." his voice was stern, deep..husky. Emma melted into his arms.

She then gave a look, glancing down at herself and back up into his beautiful blue eyes, "In my pajamas?" she asked.

He looked her over and softly chuckled, "Whatever you want, Em." he moved his fingers up and slowly onto her hair, carressing through it. He wondered for so long how soft it was

She melted even more and then shook her head and tried to get out of his hold, "This won't work, it can't." she insisted, freaking out a bit, her heart speeding so fast she couldn't catch her breath until she gasped when he wrapped his arms so tighty around her waist and leaned his forehead down on hers

"Right now.." he drifts queitly, but oh most demandingly, "You're going to tell me the first thing that pops into your head when I ask." he smirked when she nodded softly against his forehead, "You think about me?"

"Yes.." she said, squinting her eyes at him and tried to hide her smile.

He smiled back widely, "You wana be with me..even if that's scary to you."

"...Yes." Emma whispered, looking down at his lips.

He inched closer to her face, "And you want to break all those silly rules you made so you CAN be with me." he teased about her nerdy rules.

Emma just shut his smart mouth up with a deep kiss, he was shocked for a millasecond, wanting to be the first to kiss her, but happily kissed her back. He unwrapped his one arm so he could put his hand on her neck, kissing her deeply and passionately, leaving her breathless.

So..he may not be brilliant, or a leader of the chess club.. but he was a **smart** _ass_... she'd take it.

They pulled away to catch their breath for Emma to breath in shakingly, "Don't hurt me." she pleaded, knowing he'd have the power to fully to it, more than anyone.

He had her head over heels

Jay cupped her face into both his hands, kissing her forehead then her cheek, "Don't hurt me." he simply ordered back and kissed her again.

She smiled against the kiss then the two made out on the streets, before she pulled him hand and hand into her house.

"We're not gonna go to the dance?" Jay asked, hopeful yet shocked, he thought she'd wanna go.

"I think we have better things to do." Emma said, pulling him along through the door and smirked over her shoulder at him..

Jay was so in shock, bliss and love that he didn't even shut the door behind him as they went to her room.

_**All I want is you (Come over here baby)  
All I want is you (You make me go crazy)  
All I want is you (now baby dont be shy)  
you better cross the line  
im gunna love you right. (all I want is you!)  
come on over, come on over baby **__**[x4]**__****_

now baby dont be shy, you better cross the line,  
im gunna love you right! oh baby

All I want is you (Come over here baby)  
All I want is you (You make me go crazy)  
All I want is you (now baby dont be shy)  
you better cross the line  
im gunna love you right  
coz all I want is you! 

(Song-Christina Aguliaria)


End file.
